


Stay a Kid a While

by Raaj



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, discussion of a relationship between adult and minor, so it's not shippy but does reference the ship, there is Tae/Ren in this fic but in the sense that Sojiro just found out about it and he's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Sojiro stopped expecting anything like this sort of teenage trouble from Ren back in August, convinced he was taking his probation seriously.  He knows now that the kid sniffs out trouble like a bloodhound, but he’s led Sojiro to expect issues along the lines of sprawling conspiracies, death-defying gambits, and an uncomfortable familiarity with the inside of a courthouse.  Ren getting himself involved with an adult woman is a notable few steps down on the danger meter.  Sojiro should be grateful for that.  And he is, mostly.But it still doesn’t sit right.





	Stay a Kid a While

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant as a bashing of Tae/Ren or anyone who ships it. I just happened to see once, a long time ago (I think it might have been persona kink meme?) a request for adult confidant/Joker being treated with realistic negative consequences, and there was a note about Sojiro finding out and hitting the ceiling. The bit about Sojiro finding out about such a relationship and having a worse reaction than Joker expected always stuck out in my mind, and I uh, pretty much just slapped this out over the weekend.
> 
> Part of what interested me was the question of how Sojiro would approach this issue, especially if it's after all the major events of the game. Parenting a teenager who shot God in the face must be hard.

When Takemi walks into Leblanc, Sojiro’s first instinct is to ask what her order will be. Second is to wonder with disbelief that an attractive young doctor doesn’t have a date on Valentine’s Day--has she truly become that overrun with patients? Their neighborhood isn’t that big. Then again, Ren always speaks highly of her skill as a doctor...perhaps she’s just that dedicated.

But before Sojiro speaks up, she does, her voice softer than usual. “Should I come back later?” she asks, and the kid steps forward, shaking his head. He’s smiling like how he smiled yesterday when Sojiro brought him back to Leblanc from juvenile hall, a restrained sort of giddiness where his lips curl only slightly but his eyes light up.

The way he looks at her isn’t the way a barista should be looking at a customer. Not the way a patient would look at his doctor, either.

...So Takemi has a date, after all. If Ren were Futaba, if Takemi were a man, Sojiro knows he would already be starting an interrogation. He still feels on edge. But years of customer service let Sojiro make normal chit-chat and leave them in Leblanc alone, like they obviously want to be.

The kid’s cat follows him out of the cafe, and after the door closes he looks down at him. “And I thought taking care of you would keep the kid out of trouble.”

“Nya? Mrrrreoowwooww mi?” the cat asks, his blue eyes round with what seems like innocence. Though, considering everything he knows about the creature, he’s probably  _ led _ Ren into all sorts of trouble.

Sojiro sighed. “I didn’t expect this from him. Or from Dr. Takemi, either. Thought she’d have more sense than to risk her reputation again, and for dating a minor of all things…” Honestly, he stopped expecting anything like this sort of teenage trouble from Ren back in August, convinced he was taking his probation seriously--and, yes, relieved that Ren and his friends were helping Futaba reconnect with the world outside her room. He knows now, of course, that the kid sniffs out trouble like a bloodhound, but he’s led Sojiro to expect issues along the lines of sprawling conspiracies, death-defying gambits, and an uncomfortable familiarity with the inside of a courthouse. Ren getting himself involved with an adult woman is a notable few steps down on the danger meter. Sojiro should be grateful for that. And he is, mostly.

But it still doesn’t sit right.

The cat pauses, then tilts his head and chitters, like the chatty thing he’s been since the first day Ren brought him in--and right, the cat talks. At least, the kids say it does. Are cats much for gossip?

“Ah, forget I said anything, all right? I’ll give you a nice piece of tuna if you can keep quiet on this until I get a chance to talk to Ren about it myself.”

He knows what he would have said back in the cafe if it had been Futaba instead of Ren. The problem is, he’s pretty sure his knee-jerk response would have backfired even with Futaba, and Ren’s more difficult than her in his own way. Sojiro has to figure out how to start this conversation properly.

The cat’s eyes go round as saucers at the word ‘tuna’, but instead of meowing, he bobs his head in two quick nods. Mum as a mouse. He gets it, then.

“Ha! You really are pretty clever. C’mon, before someone sees us and thinks I’m a loon.”

At least the cat’s easy.

* * *

If there’s one thing Sojiro knows about parenting, it’s that he’ll never get it quite right. His first year with Futaba taught him how he could try his best, over and over, and fail miserably.

Another guardian might delay the conversation to rehearse it. Sojiro knows it’ll go pear-shaped on him as soon as it starts getting serious, so he rips off the bandage quick and early the next morning. The kid’s nearly finished with his breakfast, and the cat’s already done. If the kid had school today, he’d put this off until evening, but they’ve arranged with the school that Ren will go back at the start of next week. His attendance record is a wreck, anyway. Luckily the kid’s been diligent enough with his studies to keep up excellent test scores. So Ren’s got this week to get used to the fact that he’s  _ not _ spending the next couple years in confinement, and if this ends up being an argument, the cafe opening will be a good enough excuse for them to both take a few hours and cool off.

Sojiro really doesn’t want this to end up a fight. He won’t win anything in an argument with Ren.

“So, you and Takemi, huh?”

That seems to come out casually enough, because the kid pauses in eating and fiddles with a strand of his wild hair--he needs a trim--and smiles down at the counter. “Yeah. You didn’t realize?”

Sojiro raises an eyebrow. “Was I supposed to know?”

“I thought you might have figured it out after...when she came over to take care of me. I wasn’t sure.”

They’ve been dating since at least November, then. Sojiro feels blindsided--that’s three months--before remembering that Ren spent around half that time in police custody. Still...they were almost definitely dating before that, and he never figured it out. Well, it’s definitely not the only time the kid’s pulled the wool over his eyes. “When did you two get together?”  _ Should _ he have realized there was something fishy when Takemi came over to help with Ren’s injuries? He’s not sure. Takemi had been completely focused on taking care of Ren’s wounds and calming him back down when he’d gotten disoriented from exhaustion and the leftover drugs in his system. As far as Sojiro can recall, she’d acted in a professional manner.

Morgana gives a long yowl as he stretches on the floor, then chitters to the kid before sauntering up the stairs with a casual swish of his tail. Since Ren doesn’t seem bothered, Sojiro figures he owes the little guy good tuna. He kept his peace, and he’s giving them space. “Mm, I think it was August,” Ren says.

Four months before he turned himself into the police. Sojiro knows the kid’s good at keeping secrets, but he still feels like a lousy guardian at the moment. He really didn’t notice a thing.

Thinking about November again… he remembers Ren did get clingy with Takemi at one point, holding onto her and pleading with her in a quiet voice for her to just hold him back. The doctor had glanced at Sojiro but wrapped her arms around the teenager, as he wanted, until she was able to persuade him to lie back down and rest.

‘Romantic’ is the last word Sojiro would have chosen to describe that moment. To him it had read as nothing more than a hurt teenager needing to feel something that wasn’t a fist or steel-toed boot, and remembering it now, in this new context, only makes him feel more uneasy about the situation.

“Were you the one who started it, or did she…”

It’s the wrong question to ask, Sojiro knows. He wants to know, and it would affect how he feels about this. But only marginally. Even if Ren pursued Takemi, she is still a grown woman who should know the word “no”. And the phrase “legal age of consent”, which, in Tokyo, Ren won’t be hitting for a number of months yet.

Every prefecture has different legislation, though. He wonders if the relationship would be tolerated in Ren’s hometown, and that’s why the kid thought it was okay. Then again, Ren’s never been too concerned about legality in the first place.

And Ren’s no longer smiling now. He’s caught on that this isn’t just idle chit-chat about his dating life. “Of course it was me,” he says, with an expression so bland that Sojiro knows the statement could just as easily be honesty or a lie. He smirks. “She’s clever, she’s beautiful... you would have asked her out when you were younger, right?”

“Not as young as you are.”

Ren jabs his spoon into his curry, and Sojiro can see the tension in his shoulders, but his voice stays level. “So, what? Are you going to report us?”

“Don’t get smart, kid.  _ She _ would be the one in trouble, not you.” Which is exactly why Sojiro is glad he bit his tongue when Takemi was around--he knows how protective the kid is of his friends, the people he knows, hell, even strangers. An argument about a girlfriend, with the girlfriend present, with potential legal consequences for her? Might as well make a declaration of war. Guaranteed fireworks.

...This could still turn into an explosion if he’s not careful, and Sojiro backs off from the counter and Ren, resting his hands against the sink. “And the answer is no. I’ve got no interest in reporting her.”

“But you don’t approve.” The look Ren levels at him can’t be described as anything but wary.

Apparently the threat of law enforcement getting involved is never going to be fully off the table in this conversation. Sojiro can’t help feeling somewhat aggrieved, considering  _ he _ wasn’t the one to bring it up, but with Ren only two days out of juvie, he really can’t blame the kid for fixating on the possibility either. “I don’t. But I’m not trying to lay down the law here, in any sense. Let me say my piece, and if you still think it’s a good idea to be dating her, then...” Sojiro sighs. “I’m not going to stop you. So would you hear me out?”

He’s not thrilled about making a deal like this. But if the past ten months have taught him anything, it’s that Ren is more aware of his own agency than most adults are. Something as mild as a grounding will be completely ignored and flouted. If Sojiro uses strict measures to enforce the grounding, or if he reports Takemi, he can end the relationship. A relationship that has helped Ren get through at least one traumatic experience. That...he might be relying on right now, just barely out of solitary, which makes the whole ‘grounding’ idea seem cruel to begin with when it would cut Ren off from the rest of his social circle.

And by getting police involved, Sojiro would end a second relationship by demolishing whatever trust Ren has in him, which is not that much to begin with. Oh, the kid  _ likes _ him, thinks he’s decent. The kid also once concocted a slapdash plan with his friends to survive being arrested and nearly assassinated in a police station without ever seriously considering asking for help from any of the adults he knows. Sae Niijima had been just as horrified as him to realize Makoto had never put any faith in simply coming to her and telling her about the situation beforehand, then ashamed to admit her younger sister had probably been right to doubt her. Sojiro’s had wake-up calls in his life, moments where reality gave him a sharp slap in the face and told him he’d screwed up. November 21st was more on the lines of a pistol-whipping.

No. He’s thought this through most of last night, and the ugly conclusion he keeps arriving at is that the best he can do is try to convince the kid to break-up with Takemi of his own volition. It’s a relationship that’s shady and could easily get Ren hurt, but forcing it to end will almost definitely hurt Ren too. If Sojiro is worried it’ll get the kid in trouble, or maybe already has, then he also needs to make sure that Ren knows he can come to him whenever he finds himself in hot water and get help instead of judgment. Trying to be the heavy-handed disciplinarian has never worked with this one.

It takes a moment, but Ren’s shoulders loosen and slump back down a little. “Okay.”

“All right.” Sojiro pushes off the sink’s edge and rounds the counter, claiming a stool two down from Ren to take the load off his feet for the short time they have before Leblanc’s scheduled opening. “I guess my concerns boil down to two issues. The first being that no, I won’t report Takemi, but she could get in serious trouble if anyone else finds out. I’m sure you don’t want that to happen.”

“You’re the only one who knows,” Ren answers easily. “Well, you and Morgana. Maybe Futaba.”

That’s...curious. ‘Maybe’ Futaba? Does he think the cat would have told her about it? But only Futaba, and only maybe-- “Your friends don’t know?”

“Makoto would probably want to report her too. It...might make Haru and Ann uncomfortable, and I don’t want…” Ren’s spoon scrapes noisily along his plate as he drifts off. “I don’t know how Yusuke would feel about it. Ryuji would probably be fine with it, but Ryuji’s...not the greatest at keeping things quiet, so I wouldn’t tell him unless I was going to tell everyone.”

Well, Sojiro definitely understands that last part. The bottle blond is loud. Though Ren doesn’t even sound that sure about his approval. Sojiro can certainly see his friend thinking it ‘cool’ at first, but after the novelty wore off, the instant anything seemed suspect...Ryuji’s made his feelings on adults in general clear, even if he seems willing to make an exception for Sojiro. Haru had problems with an abusive adult fiance, Sojiro knows that from the first night the kids brought her to Leblanc. She’s thankfully out of that situation now, but she would be concerned if she knew any of her younger friends had gotten romantically involved with an adult. Ann? He’s never heard anything specific, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the girl’s gotten unwanted attention due to her looks--and in that moment, Sojiro makes a very unpleasant connection between Ann being one of the first of Ren’s group of Phantom Thieves, a Shujin teacher who confessed to pressuring a female student for sexual favors, and why Ren might think she would be uncomfortable to learn what kind of relationship he’s in. Son of a bitch.

Sojiro isn’t sure what kind of expression he’s wearing, but it’s one that puts Ren back on the defensive. “There’s nothing wrong with us dating,” he insists. “It’s just--they’d make assumptions. Like you are.” He shoots up to his feet, and Sojiro can see the moment he wants to storm out, never mind that he’d probably run afoul of a truancy officer at some point--and then he restrains himself, and habit takes over, and he grabs his plate and spoon and brings them over to the sink to wash.

Huh. Good to know Sojiro’s ingrained at least one solid practice in the kid. Pure rage is being scrubbed out on that poor plate, but the older man’s done that a few times himself. “Ren. What do you think I’m assuming?”

The kid doesn’t answer, running water and furious scrubbing the only sounds from the kitchen area.

An anxious rhythm plays out on the counter as Sojiro taps his fingers. There are three things on his mind.

First, he needs to have a discussion with Futaba to make sure  _ she _ knows that dating an adult before she becomes one herself is unacceptable. The idea that she might know about Takemi and Ren and not see any reason to speak up about it is troubling, especially considering what Haru went through. He really hopes she has no clue about this.

Second...Ren’s right that he has made one assumption. Sojiro would bet that his ward has been having sex with an adult, which is...yet another tally for him failing as a guardian. He wants to ask and make sure they’ve at the very least been using protection. Ren probably  _ will _ storm out if he starts questioning along those lines. He won’t get an honest answer anyway. In the kid’s mind, Takemi’s done nothing wrong, so there’s no way in hell he’ll admit to anything that might make her look bad.

Third. Sojiro needs to say what’s really concerning him. The legality issue he hopes will sway Ren, even if it’s because he wants to shield Takemi from the consequences of her own choices. But…

“One more thing, kid. You said you’d hear me out.”

“I’m not a kid, but go on.”

Sojiro rubs the bridge of his nose. “Yes, you are, and that’s not a knock against you. The things you’ve done in Tokyo, in just a year, are extraordinary. That doesn’t change your age, or the fact that Takemi is...what is she, ten years older than you?”

“...Nine.”

All right. He pegged Takemi’s age pretty closely, then. “You two are at different stages of life. You might be mature for your age, but she still has a lot more experience on you, and she’s facing different issues. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned about you this year, Ren, it’s that you don’t hesitate for one second to make other people’s issues your own. Sometimes it’s admirable. Sometimes I’m astounded you haven’t burnt yourself out to cinders. You take up all these troubles and woes, and you have everyone rely on you, but I don’t know who you rely on. It sure isn’t me.”

There’s a flinch in Ren’s shoulders, and some of the anger leaves his voice. “That’s not true. You-- _ everyone’s  _ helped me out so much. I’d still be locked up if you all hadn’t--”

“I’m talking day-to-day, Ren. I’m talking about you reaching out for help, not Futaba hacking your phone so your friends could shake down every last contact for whatever assistance they could offer.”

That shuts him down fast. And Sojiro knew that he wouldn’t have a good comeback for that, but the kid’s silence makes his own throat feel thick because he should be able to name someone without a second thought. He knows so many people, and so many of them do genuinely care about him. But somewhere the connection gets lost. He doesn’t reach out.

The one time Sojiro sees him desperate enough to ask for affection, and he thought Sojiro might have read something  _ romantic  _ in it. What the hell. Leblanc’s not open yet and Sojiro’s already craving a cigarette. God help him if Takemi shows up for a coffee, because he will give her a piece of his mind.

“So, especially after the year you’ve had, I wish you’d just let yourself be a kid. Which means...I know you’re never going to pass by someone in trouble, it’s not in you. But Takemi is not in trouble. Whatever issues she runs into, she is an adult, and she can handle them herself.  _ You _ should focus on yourself and normal teenage issues. On having a good final year in high school, and where you want to go after it’s done.” Sojiro taps the counter again, considering Ren. He got done washing that plate a few minutes ago, but he’s still facing the sink. “You’d be welcome here, you know. If you want to come back to Tokyo.”

The kid doesn’t respond, and Sojiro grimaces. No surprise he isn’t jumping at the offer after this kind of talk. The cafe owner rises to his feet. “Anyhow, I’ve said my piece. Go on and head upstairs, or you can go over to the house if you want to hang out with Futaba. It’s about time for me to open up.”

“If… What if I keep dating her?”

He needs more reassurance, huh? “Then you keep dating her. I already told you, I’m not going to report her.” Even if it’s tempting to ignore how badly that move would backfire.

“But you wouldn’t want me here.”

...Ah. “Those are two separate things. I don’t approve of you dating someone as old as Takemi, and that’s not going to change the instant you turn 18, either. But, you’re still… you’re family. You remember that, don’t you?”

The kid nods. Good. And then he lifts his chin. “Mona, we’re going to the house today,” he calls, and the cat yowls a response before bounding down the stairs with the strap of Ren’s empty schoolbag between his teeth. He drops it, then neatly jumps into the bag to be carried by Ren, and all the while Sojiro can see those bright blue eyes flicking back and forth between him and Ren, clearly gauging their expressions to read the mood. Sojiro’s always known Morgana is clever, but he thought of him as clever for a cat. Only in the past two days has it really been hitting that there’s a human-level intelligence behind that cute little face.

So he has to wonder. “Just out of curiosity--how old is Morgana?”

The question is definitely not one Ren expected, him blinking in surprise before looking down at the cat. Sojiro watches a brief conference play out between the two, Morgana meowing several times.

“We never got the chance to ask Lavenza and Igor. Morgana doesn’t remember everything clearly, either. But he’s at least a year old, and he’s pretty sure he’s not older than two.”

“...Oh. Okay.” The cat gets a pass for seemingly condoning the relationship, then. He’s more of a baby than anyone else in their group, how’s he supposed to know any better? He’s the embodiment of humanity’s hope, not maturity, and Sojiro really needs to stop thinking about how the cat’s mind and existence in general work. It’s too early for an aneurysm. “Think about what I’ve said, all right? And I do want you to consider how your friends would feel about this. You say they’d make assumptions, but Ren, you’re pretty good at persuading people. So it says something to me that you don’t think you could convince them about her.”

Ren’s hand tightens on the schoolbag strap, Morgana giving a questioning meow. But then it relaxes, and he nods. “I’ll think things over carefully,” he says seriously. “Thank you, for not…” He laughs, the sound hollow. “This kind of talk would have gone a lot worse back home.”

Sojiro can imagine. If he’d gone with his first impulse, he would have made a wreck out of this too. But… maybe he can hope he’s gotten a little better at parenting. He gives the kid a pat on the shoulder as he heads out, and Ren turns the sign on the door over for him. He wants to think that the fact this didn’t end with raised voices is promising. But he can’t rest easy just yet. The real proof will be the decisions Ren makes from here on out.


End file.
